just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dance 2016
Just Dance 2016 is the seventh game in the main series of Just Dance. It'll be released on October 2015. Along with the regular version, a Gold Edition that features 3 months worth of the Just Dance Unlimited service will be available to the public on the same dates, but it'll only be available for the Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One versions for the NTSC region Modes/Features The game has six modes that are in the eighth generation consoles (Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One) Dance Party ]] Dance Party is where players can play songs in the game. They can either compete aganist each other to see who is the best in Rival or work together in Co-Op. In Co-Op, the players' goal is to get all of the gems before the dance ends. Dance Quests See Dance Quests (Just Dance 2016) for more info Dance Quests are mini competitions where the player dance to 3 songs while versing computer players. There are 17 in total, along with more from the Just Dance Unlimited service. World Video Challenge Similar to the Challenge mode in Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance Now, the World Video Challenge allows players around the world to go aganist each other to see who is the best dancer. It is essintially identical to the VIPs in the World Dancefloor on 2015 where a video of the competitor would be playing as the player is battling them to see who is the supreme dancer. Sweat & Playlists Sweat & Playlists are where players can dance to songs while having a counter at the side to track their progress. They can also make playlists and save them to play for future use. (This feature also appears in the seventh generation consoles) Showtime Showtime is a mode where players star in their own music video they sing and perform in.. After it is over, it'll give a rating on how well they sang and a shortened version of the video that they can share online. JDTV JDTV is an area where players can watch autodances and showtimes from other people. They can also like these and see their friends' autodances if they've posted them. These features are only available in the seveneth generation consoles. (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360) World Dancefloor The World Dancefloor is an competition where people can dance aganist each other online. They can earn avatars while playing this mode by earning enough Online Points to unlock them. JD Wall The JD Wall gives an overview of the game and it's community. It is set up in a big list that the player can scroll through. Songs (U) = Uplay Exclusive Dagomba, Epic Sirtaki, Isidora, and You're On My Mind are only available on Uplay for the Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One versions of the game Alternates Alternate dances return in Just Dance 2016. In seventh generation consoles, they are unlocked as the player plays the game like in 2015, but in the eight generation consoles they are unlocked with Mojo Coins. The table reflects the order the dances unlock in the seventh genration consoles. For eighth generation consoles, all of the dances costs 2,000 Mojo Coins each. (Except for the extreme versions of Animals and Circus which costs 10,000 Mojo Coins each) The Nerd version of Born This Way is only available in the eight generation consoles and in the Wii version Mashups Mashups costs 1,000 Mojo Coins each on eight generation consoles and 20 Mojo Coins each on seventh generation consoles Party Masters Party Masters are already available from the beginning of the game Just Dance Unlimited See Just Dance Unlimited for more info Just Dance Unlimited is a service available in the Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One versions of the game that allows users to get new tracks and tracks from previous games through streaming. When subscribed to the service, the user will instantly get over 150 tracks from the past games in the main series. Beta Elements See Beta Elements (Just Dance 2016) Gallery Trivia *This is the first tracklist where a new song by Jessie J is not included. This breaks the chain where there was a Jessie J song in every game's tracklist since Just Dance 3. **This is also the second game in the main series where a new song by Rihanna is not in the tracklist, the first being Just Dance. *Copacabana and You Never Can Tell were originally meant for Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015 respectively, but they were taken out of the game for unknown reasons. Irregardless, they both appear in this game. *William Tell - Overture is the only song in the tracklist released before the year 2000 that is not covered. *Unlike previous games, the Mojo value for the eighth generation consoles has increased to incriments of 100 instead of 1. As such, the prices have been set higher for those console to acommodate this change. *In the seventh generation consoles, the order of the songs is set in a "random" order, but in eight generation consoles, the order of the songs is by their song titles. (Such as All About That Bass being first, Animals seconds, and so on) **The menus also look similar to Just Dance 2015's in the seventh generation consoles and to Just Dance Now's in the eighth generation consoles Category:Videogames in the series